Photochromic optical elements, such as lenses, that darken and fade automatically in response to changing light are in widespread use. The optical elements contain photochromic compounds that change from a faded ground state to a darkened activated state upon exposure to sunlight. The transition from the ground state to the activated state is reversible so that the compounds revert to the transparent (or minimally coloured) ground state when removed from sunlight.
Photochromic optical elements are typically formed by including a photochromic compound within the substrate of the optical element, or on a surface of the optical element, and the optical elements are typically formed either by including the photochromic compound directly into the optical element substrate or by coating the optical element with a layer containing the photochromic compound. From a manufacturing point of view, it is preferable for the photochromic compound to be within the substrate of the optical element because it is cheaper to include the photochromic compound in the substrate during manufacture than it is to coat the optical element with a layer containing the photochromic compound.
The inclusion of a photochromic compound in the substrate of an optical element is usually achieved in one of two ways: (i) by imbibing the photochromic compound into a formed or semi-formed optical element (the so called ‘imbibition’ method); or (ii) by including the photochromic compound into a casting composition which includes a polymerisable monomer, and then curing the composition to produce the optical element (the so called ‘cast-in’ method). In either case, it is widely recognised that inclusion of photochromic compounds into optical elements is difficult. For example, it is difficult to control the amount of photochromic compound introduced into an optical element using the imbibition method. In contrast, it is easier to control the amount of photochromic compound in the optical element using the cast-in method but the photochromic compound is often adversely affected by the polymerisation conditions with the result being degradation of the photochromic compound and poor photochromic performance of the resultant lens element.
A further consideration in the manufacture of photochromic optical elements is the performance of the photochromic compound when it is in the optical element substrate. Photochromic optical elements are generally expected to exhibit rapid conversion between faded and darkened states so that they react as rapidly as possible to any change in lighting conditions. It is known that the chemical and physical properties of the substrate matrix that surrounds the photochromic compound strongly influences the photochromic properties, such as the darkening and fading rate and the darkening depth.
Many existing processes for producing photochromic optical elements also result in sub-standard quality optical elements. For example, many processes result in optical elements that exhibit cracks and/or surface defects. This is often the case when the liquid casting composition is used to make optical elements of different thicknesses. For example, a composition which may be successfully used for a 2 mm plano lens may produce a 10 mm thick semifinished lens that is of sub-standard quality. It is therefore desirable to have a polymerisable composition that is robust enough to produce photochromic optical elements of different thicknesses without compromising the quality of the optical element.
From the foregoing description it is evident that many factors need to be considered in the manufacture of commercially viable photochromic optical elements. There is a need for improved and/or alternative liquid casting compositions and processes for forming polymeric photochromic optical elements.
Reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any country.